


Candy, Cooper, Kurt and Blaine

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper is home for Halloween, Kurt and Blaine have been trick or treating all night and fancy a break.<br/>Based on <a href="http://gleeddicted.tumblr.com/post/26914874066/anderson-brothers-aus-its-halloween-and-cooper%0A">this Halloween AU</a> by gleeddicted.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy, Cooper, Kurt and Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fic of any sort, but I saw the prompt and had to take the opportunity.  
> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/26931159693/drabble-candy-cooper-kurt-and-blaine).

*BING BONG*

Cooper checked his watch. It was nearing 11pm. Who would be ringing his doorbell at 11pm on a weekday? He was pretty sure all the children on their street would not be allowed to continue going from door to door this late at night, even if it was Halloween. Attempting not to make a sound, he reached to turn the TV off with the remote and paused to listen for who was outside. Silence. If it wasn’t the kids, who was outside the house this late at night?

-

Tentatively, he got up from the couch and walked into the hallway where he grabbed the bowl of candy he had placed there earlier, just in case. Fingers metaphorically crossed, he opened the door and what he was faced with made his eyebrows shoot up as the candy bowl went smashing to the ground.

“Trick or treat! Badda bing!”

It was Kurt, only it wasn’t really. Kurt was not that tanned and he certainly didn’t wear leopard print dresses and jackets. And then it hit him; Kurt and Blaine had been out all night trick or treating and Kurt was dressed as… He was dressed as Snooki. Still struggling to find the right words, Cooper just stared, open-mouthed at his brother’s boyfriend. But then another voice made him jump and caught him off guard again.

“Ayyyy, what’s a guy gotta do t'get a candy situation up in here, huh?”

Cooper did a double take as he took in the slicked back hair and muscle-man t-shirt his brother had adorned, covering his already toned body. He looked from one boy to the other, both wearing enormous sunglasses, over the top for any time of day, particularly 11 o'clock at night.

“Oh…. my god.”

“You like it?” Blaine chimed in his usual sing-song manner and Kurt found himself instantly bursting into laughter as he doubled over, clutching his sides. “Hey! Don’t laugh, we look hot!” Blaine said, ducking his head to catch Kurt’s eye.

“Oh, speak for yourself, Blaine! At least you got to wear pants! I thought fashion had no gender but after tonight, I am drawing the line at leggings. Maybe this wasn’t my best idea,” Kurt picked at his legs, trying to get the tight material to loosen.

It was only now that Cooper realised he still hadn’t moved from his position in the doorway. He looked down and noticed his foot was particularly close to a shard of glass from the shattered candy bowl. He bent down and picked up a handful of orange-wrapped chocolates.

“Here Kurt,” Cooper held out the chocolate to him, “that outfit is pretty amazing, I think it definitely deserves a candy. Maybe one to match the colour of your skin.”

Now it was Blaine who doubled up laughing but even through the dark tan of Kurt’s orange face, it was obvious he was blushing.

“I’m just kidding,” he laughed and flashed Kurt a wink, which made him blush even more.

“So, are we allowed in?”

“Er yeah Blaine, it’s your house too.”

“Good, so step aside,” Blaine pushed past his brother, whilst Kurt shimmied in and made sure to avoid the glass now covering the house’s front steps.

“We’ve been walking all night. My feet are killing me. I swear, never again will I laugh at the girls when they complain about wearing heels for show choir competitions.”

Cooper looked down and, sure enough, Kurt was wearing a pair of the tallest, knee high leather boots Cooper had ever seen. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed the height difference before now, but Kurt was, in fact, about a foot taller than Blaine. He covered a laugh as Kurt passed him in the hall and he closed the door.

“Look, Cooper, it’s getting… late,” Blaine turned to him from the bottom of the staircase.

“Maybe you’d be better off going out tonight? We can look after the house. Mom and dad are back tomorrow morning, we’ll be fine here alone.”

“Oh yeah…” Cooper folded his arms and gave his brother a knowing smile, “So what are you two going to do while I’m gone?”

Kurt blushed even harder this time and Blaine took a step forward, “Well…Coop,” he gave him a knowing smile in return, “Kurt and I… We’re going to… We’re going to have a musicals marathon!” Blaine’s eyes lit up and his smile was dazzling white as Cooper looked him dead in the eyes and chuckled.

“Wow, erm, okay. That’s… yeah, that’s absolutely fine,” Cooper’s lip started trembling as he held in another laugh, “I guess I could just go over to Matt’s house for tonight, then.” He turned to pull the door open, “You two have… fun, and I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow morning,” he grabbed his coat and keys, turned to Kurt and gave a two finger salute to Blaine before disappearing out the front door and down the steps.

Kurt stood stunned, staring into the space Cooper had just been standing two seconds before.

“I don’t believe it. You, Blaine Anderson, told your brother a big fat lie and actually got away with it.”

“And you thought I couldn’t do it,” Blaine sauntered up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing small kisses along the side of his neck, “Now sweetie, I know you’re tired and everything but, after all that walking, I think it’s time we really put those boots to some good use, don’t you agree?”

Kurt turned his head and caught Blaine’s lips in a chaste kiss, giving him a bright smile in return.

“Hmmm… That sounds perfect.”


End file.
